la boda
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: edward y bella son los mejores amigos hasta que por un problema ambos se separan, el destino los unira de nuevo o no
1. Chapter 1

La boda

Hoy es 17 de noviembre, el día esta hermoso y todo parece perfecto excepto una cosa, hoy se casa mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida, la chica de la que estoy enamorado hasta el cuello y no es conmigo.

Pero después de todo yo tengo la culpa por idiota y no haberme dado cuenta antes y ahora la había perdido.

Estaba poniéndome el maldito traje mientras recordaba cómo empezó todo

**Flash back**

**-Edward, apúrate que llegaremos tarde – me dijo bella**

**-perdón es que estoy un poco distraído- le dije**

**Al fin llegamos a la fiesta de Jasper mi mejor amigo y futuro cuñado, saludamos a todo el mundo y yo me fui a buscar una bebida.**

**Estaba charlando con Lauren, cuando sentí que hablaban por el micrófono **

**-atención damas y caballeros, debo hacer un anuncio especial… como todos saben Edward es considerado uno de los chicos más sexy del colegio- dijo Jesica a lo cual yo me sonroje**

**-el anuncio es que a pesar de las muchas admiradoras de Edward, hay una que no se puede ignorar… sube bella y admite que amas a Edward como le acabas de decir a Ángela – yo me quede de piedra, eso no era cierto, así que busque a bella a través de todos las personas y la vi tratando de irse por lo que la agarre del brazo y la saque afuera para hablar. Cuando la mire ella estaba llorando, la abrace y le dije que se tranquilizara que todo estaba bien.**

**-perdón Edward manche tu camisa- me dijo hipando**

**-no importa bella…- le dije restándole importancia**

**-bella dime es cierto lo que dijo Jessica, yo te gusto- le pregunte bastante nervioso**

**-Edward no importa ya déjalo- me dijo evitando mirarme**

**-bella por favor me merezco una respuesta- le dije poniendo puchero para convencerla**

**-si- me dijo**

**-sí que… si merezco una respuesta o si gustas de mi- le dije nervioso**

**-ambas- me dijo sonrojándose**

**-bella yo…- le iba a confesar mis sentimiento pero me corto**

**-se que no gustas de mi por eso no te lo dije, no te preocupes no te voy a acosar- me dijo y salió corriendo para la casa.**

**Entre y empecé a buscarla pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que sentí a Jasper gritando –¡TODOS FUERA DE MI CASA!-**

**Todo el mundo se fue rápidamente, me quise acercar a bella para su hermano me dijo que me fuera**

**-necesito hablarle emmet yo… -pero Alice me corto diciendo -vete Edward, vete antes de que esto empeore… dile a mama que me quedare aquí y que me llame- **

**Me fui sintiéndome un idiota pero sabía que todo se arreglaría.**

**Fin del flash back**

Después de eso, nada había sido igual, yo quería decirle todo pero no la podía encontrar. Bella me evitaba y los chicos no querían decirme nada.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta, nos habíamos graduado y los chicos se habían ido a una playa a festejar, sin decirme quise morirme cuando me dijeron.

Resulta que en la playa bella había conocido a Alexander y se habían hecho amigos al igual que los chicos con él.

Todavía recuerdo la desagradable sorpresa que me había llevado.

**Flas back**

**Cuando volvieron fui al aeropuerto a recibirlos todos me saludaron y bella apenas me vio se tiro y me abrazo, me pidió disculpas por evitarme a lo que le dije que no importaba, había esperado 4 semanas para volverla a tener conmigo le iba a confesar mis sentimiento pero vi a un chico acercarse era castaño de ojos verdes y era un poco más alto que yo.**

**-hola soy Alexander – me dijo apretando mi mano**

**-Emm Edward – dije confundido y este quien era me preguntaba pero todo se aclaro cuando abrazo a bella.**

**-perdón ¿por la pregunta pero quien eres?- le dije tenso**

**-oh jajá soy amigo de los chicos, nos conocimos en la playa- me había dicho con una sonrisa radiante.**

**-ahh ¿y vienes a…?- dije **

**- vengo de visita a conocer aquí- me dijo sonriendo pero mirando a bella**

**No me agradaba este tipo pero pensé que se iría apenas terminara la tediosa visita pero me había equivocado**

**Fin del flash back**

-Edward ¿estás listo?- me pregunto mi padre

-si… vamos- le dije

Cuando íbamos en el auto, mis padres y yo, los demás se habían ido antes.

-hijo cambia esa cara que parece que fueras a un velorio- me dijo mi madre

-lo siento es que… duele- dije mirando por la ventana

-lo se hijo, pero ella ahora es feliz y es tiempo de que tú también lo seas- me dijo mi padre

Llegamos y apenas me baje del auto quise morirme, todo estaba decorado exactamente como ella quería fuera su boda y eso me trajo un recuerdo.

**Flash back**

**Bella había cumplido 12 años y estamos todos festejando en el parque.**

**-bella como quieres que sea tu boda- le pregunto Alice**

**-quiero que sea en un prado o en un parquecito, decorado con rosas blancas por el pasillo y rojas a los costados… es muy romántico y quisiera casarme al atardecer- dijo con ojos soñadores**

**-ahh que tierno y muy muy romántico- dijeron todos**

**-si pero no sé, capaz que no pueda hacerla así- dijo **

**-yo te prometo que será así – le dije**

**Fin del flash back**

A pesar de los 12 años que habían pasado cumplí con esa promesa pero yo quería estar en lugar de Alexander.

-¡Edward!- vi a bella viniendo a saludarme

-hola hermosa, ¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunte

Esperaba que me dijera "no voy a casarme, te amo" y llevármela de aquí pero eso no sucedería.

-súper bien, es tal como imagine mi boda- me dijo con una sonrisa de alegría.

-me alegro de eso- le dije tratando de sostener mi sonrisa

La llamaron para que se fuera a cambiar y la vi partir.

Me dedique a pasear por ahí, evitando a toda persona que quisiera hablar conmigo pero como mi karma están bueno me encuentro con Alexander, el maldito novio.

-hola Edward, como estas- me pregunto

-Em bien perdón tengo que ir por Alice mi madre la estaba buscando- le dije

-Edward espera debemos hablar- me dijo serio

-de que- le dije disimulando mi molestia

-de lo que sientes por bella- me dijo mirándome a los ojos seriamente

-para que, se va a casar contigo… déjalo así- le dije

-ya se pero quiero pedirte un favor… aléjate de bella-

-ni lo pienses, la amo es mi mejor amiga no me separare de ella porque se te da la gana- le dije enojado, una cosa era que me advirtiera de mis sentimientos no correspondidos y otra cosa que me prohibiera verla.

-Edward, no tendrías que ni figurar en su vida, no sé porque no desapareces-

-ESCUCHAME YO ME ALEJARE DE ELLA, CUANDO ELLA ME LO PIDA… TU NO ME CAES BIEN Y NO TENGO PORQUE OBEDECERTE- le dije bastante molesto y no quería golpear al novio.

-ella lo hará, te pedirá que te alejes de ella- me dijo yéndose

Maldito tipo quien se cree que es, un mafioso; siento que llaman a todos para acomodarse.

Dios mío, cuando termina esta cosa, estoy en la parte de los votos y no doy más. Quiero ir a mi apartamento agarrar una de las remeras de bella y abrazarme a ella, comer helado mientras veo películas románticas.

Al fin termina la ceremonia formal, exhalo el aire que contenía y veo a bella que se acerca a mí.

-Edward podemos hablar- me pregunta, a lo que respondo afirmativamente

-que pasa- le pregunto preocupado

-supe de la charla entre Alex y tu- me dijo

-ohh… y que tiene- pregunte dudoso

-supe que él te pidió que te alejaras de mí y yo…-

La interrumpí diciendo –bella de la única forma que me alejaría de ti es que tú me lo pidieras-

-a eso iba… Edward creo que es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿por qué dices eso?- le pregunte sin voz, sentía como mi corazón se rompía.

-porque a Alex no le agradas y quiero que funcione nuestro matrimonio- me dijo

-está bien, esta es la última vez que me veras, lamento esto pensé que nuestra amistad era irrompible pero me equivoque- le dije, mis ojos estaban húmedos quería llorar.

-Edward yo…-

-por favor bella, quiero estar unos minutos a solas y luego iré a tu recepción y luego no volverás a saber de mi- le dije

Cuando empezó a irse le dije que tenía una última cosa que decirle.

-recuerdas la fiesta en casa de Jasper, cuando me dijiste que gustabas de mí, yo te iba a confesar que estaba enamorado de ti desde los 12 años pero huiste de mí y después volviste con Alexander, siempre te ame- le dije sollozando

Ella no dijo nada y salió, como si no hubiera dicho nada, empecé a llorar, no podía creerlo ni siquiera como amigo me quiere, me arregle y Sali preparado para decirle adiós.

Me senté con mi familia y aparente que todo seguía igual aunque por dentro moría, en eso me acorde del regalo que le tenía preparado a bella.

Me subí al escenario, en el cual estaban acomodando un piano para que yo tocara, sentía a mi hermana diciendo

-esto es una sorpresa para los recién casados pero más para bella, de niñas prometimos un montón de exigencias para cuando nos casáramos y aquí hay una de ellas, siempre quisimos que Edward tocara un tema en nuestra boda, así que bella aquí está tu tema favorito por tu mejor amigo favorito- cuando dijo la ultima parte sentí una puñalada en el sitio donde tendría que tener el corazón.

Empecé a tocar y a cantar nuestro tema favorito goodbye my lover de james blunt

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.**

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

Todos los invitados se levantaron a aplaudir y yo quería morirme, mire a bella mientras hablaba por el micrófono.

-quisiera decir unas palabras… quiero agradecerlo a bella por dejarme ser parte de su vida y por su amistad, espero que sean felices- dije y me baje del escenario y me perdí entre la gente que saludaba a los casados, planeaba salir sin que nadie me viera pero mi familia me intercepto a mitad de camino.

-hijo que pasa- pregunto mi padre

-bella me pidió que me alejara de ella, así que cuando estén con ella no me llamen para acompañarlos- les dije

-mi hermana es una estúpida – sentí que dijo emmet

Me di vuelta y le roge que no dijera nada y que respetara la decisión de su hermana.

-pero Edward…- empezó a decir Jasper

-Jasper por favor, no digas mas, quiero irme no me hace bien estar aquí- le dije sollozando

-te acompañamos- me dijo rosalie

-no rosalie es su boda y siempre quiso que estuvieran aquí con ella- le dije

-ella perdió ese derecho cuando te trato de esa forma… no pienso quedarme aquí- dijo mi hermana

**Cuatro años después**

Estaba en mi oficina pensando en la pacifica que estaba en la noche y mis pensamiento se desviaron hacia mi amor eterno BELLA SWAN.

Que abra sido de ella, a pesar de que intente convencer a los chicos para que su relación con bella no se rompiera no pude hacerlos cambiar de opinión. La única que la veía era rosalie porque era la esposa de emmet pero no le dirigía la palabra.

Perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que me asusto el ruido de mi buscador. Fui a la sala y le pregunte a la enfermera Salinas que teníamos.

-chica de 28 años, ingresada por heridas múltiples y sobredosis de medicamentos- me contesto

Entre a ver a la paciente y casi me voy de culo al piso, era bella, se me prendió un foco en ese momento quien puta la había herido, más vale que Alexander desapareciera del mundo.

Aparte mis preocupaciones a un lado y procedí a curarla, se veía tan indefensa, estaba demacrada y se veía triste.

Le dije a la enfermera que podía irse que cualquier cosa me avisara por el buscador.

Me quede toda la noche junto a ella, solo me fui en tres ocasiones y no demoraron más de 15 minutos, estaba contemplándola cuando sentí un griterío en el pasillo, Sali a ver qué sucedía y vi a emmet tratando de liberarse del agarre de mi padre y nuestro cuñado.

-emmet cálmate- le dije

-Edward… bella esta herida y no me dejan entrar a verla y no saben quien esta atendiéndola ni nada- me dijo abrazándome y sollozando.

-calma, bella está bien ahora, yo la estoy atendiendo y debes tranquilizarte si quieres verla- le dije tratando de calmarlo

-ohh gracias Edward, no confiaría su vida a nadie me alegra que seas tú- me dice más tranquilo

-bien ahora quédate acá, cuando despierte tengo que preguntarle cosas de rutinas y luego entraras confía en mí-

Me respondió afirmativamente y cuando pregunte por las chicas Jasper me dijo que estaban con esme.

Cuando bella se despertó no podía ser más feliz.

-buen día bella- le dije suavemente

Me miro y dijo –oh mierda, estoy muerta… emmet va a quererse morir-

-bella no estás muerta, por que llegas a esa conclusión -le pregunte extrañado

-es la única manera de que estés aquí conmigo- me dijo

-estoy aquí bella… bien ahora me puedes explicar que te paso- le pregunte sentándome en la silla de al lado de su cama.

-yo… intente que funcionara pero no era como yo esperaba, me has hecho tanta falta Edward perdóname por apartarte de mí, tendrías que estar gritándome un montón de insultos en lugar de preocuparte por mi- me dijo

-siempre me voy a preocupar por ti- le dije

Luego de preguntar lo suficiente como para hacer mi informe, deje pasar a emmet y los demás.

Luego de tres días, le di el alta a bella y se fue a buscar sus cosas a la casa que compartía con Alexander, obviamente no fue sola la acompañamos Jasper y yo solamente porque emmet lo mataría… rápidamente.

-bella, tienes que decirnos que paso- le dijo Jasper

-no importa ahora, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí- nos dijo

-bella no te vas a quedar acá, así que recoge tus cosas y nos vamos- le dije autoritariamente

-pero no tengo a donde ir- me dijo

-como que no… te vienes a mi casa y se acabo la discusión-

Nos llevamos a bella de allí y nos fuimos a mi casa, bella estaba ubicándose en el cuarto.

Cuando Jasper me pidió hablar conmigo a solas.

-¿qué pasa Jasper?- le pregunte

-quiero hablarte de bella- me dijo serio

-que hay con ella-

-ten cuidado Edward, bella ya no es la misma persona y lo sabes, no quiero que salgas herido como hace años- me dijo preocupado.

-aprecio tu preocupación pero estoy bien, no te voy a mentir la amo pero yo se que ella a mi no- le dije tratando de disimular mi pesar

Hace dos semanas que bella vivía conmigo y por desgracia Jasper estaba equivocado, era la misma de la que me enamore.

Habíamos recuperado nuestra amistad. Estábamos viendo una película cuando sonó el timbre pensando que eran los chicos abrí sin mirar

-hola Eddy- me dijo Alexander

-¿¡que mierda haces aquí?!- le pregunte

-vengo a buscar a mi esposa- me dijo

-¡no te la vas a llevar de aquí, le has hecho mucho daño!- le grite

-Edward que pasa- me pregunto bella acercándose a nosotros

-hola amor, me extrañaste- le pregunto

**hola espero que les gustara... diganme ¿quieren que bella se quede con edward o no?, espero sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo mire a bella pensando en la cara de horror que tendría pero me sorprendí su cara expresaba todo menos pánico.

-COMO TE DA LA CARA PARA VENIRME A HABLAR, VETE DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA MAS…. Y CREO QUE NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE DIGA QUE QUIERO EL DIVORCIO- le dijo cerrando la puerta, me quede estático por lo sucedido verla enojada era muy sorprendente y muy sexy.

-Edward ¿estás bien?-me pregunto poniendo su mano en mi frente

-si lo siento...es que nunca te había visto tan enojada- le dije controlando mi voz.

-oh no importa, lamento todo el daño que te hice- me dijo agachando su cabeza.

-eso quedo en el pasado, ahora es tiempo de que recuperes tu vida- le dije abrazándola.

Bella al pasar los días trataba de recuperar la amistad con los chicos pero estaban un poco reticentes.

Decidí hablar con ellos, así que cuando bella se fue al abogado a firmar los papeles de divorcio, los llame a que vinieran.

-hola chicos- les dije apenas los vi en la puerta

-hola Edward- me respondieron todos

-¿qué pasa hermanito?- me pregunto Alice

-nada quería hablarles de bella- les dije evaluando sus expresiones

-que hay con ella- pregunto rosalie

-ella está intentando recuperar su amistad y quiero saber que piensan ustedes- les dije

-Edward nosotros también queremos su amistad pero nos costara volver a confiar en ella- me dijo Jasper

-Bien yo solo quiero que todos volvamos a ser amigos- les dije feliz de saber que todo volvería a la normalidad

-Edward yo te quiero como un hermano pero no te ilusiones con ella porque no quiero verte sufrir- me dijo emmet dándome una palmada en la espalda

-no te preocupes oso-

Estuvimos hablando unos minutos cuando llego bella nos vio a todos sorprendidos y nos dijo

-hola chicos que hacen aquí-

-nada veníamos a divertirnos y a castigar a Eddy- dijo emmet.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que encontré a bella en el hospital y cada día me enamoraba más.

Habíamos decidido salir todos juntos a divertirnos y se nos ocurrió ir a un restaurante.

Estaba en casa esperando que bella bajara mientras pensaba en todos los sentimientos que ella me ocasionaba cuando la vi bajar con un vestido azul, se veía como una diosa, era un ángel, era MI ángel.

-listo, ¿cómo me veo?- me dijo sonrojándose

-hermosa, no hay palabras para describirte- le dije sonriéndole con su sonrisa favorita

-gracias- me dijo sonrojada.

Llegamos al restaurante y localizamos a los chicos, apenas nos sentamos Jasper nos miro con cara de disculpa y nos dijo –chicos tenemos que decirles algo, a nuestro favor nosotros no sabíamos hasta que llegamos acá-

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunto bella, no alcanzaron a respondernos cuando se escucho a un hombre decir

-bienvenidos damas y caballeros, hoy es una noche especial como muchos saben hoy todas las personas subirán a cantar en el karaoke-

-ohh- exclamamos bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-no importa, ustedes no sabían así que solo tenemos que tomar lo suficiente para tener valor de subir ahí- dijo mi bella riéndose, un momento desde cuando es tuya, cállate conciencia me dije a mí mismo.

Genial me peleaba con mí conciencia, ya estaba loco. Vino el mesero trayendo los menú y se quedo mirando a bella más tiempo del debido y yo carraspee mirándolo de muy mala manera.

-Eddy que pasa, te quieren robar algo- me dijo emmet riéndose

-una sola palabra…idiota- le dije

-bueno ya basta, comamos en paz- dijo bella tratando de no reírse

Pedimos nuestra comida y el presentador empezó con el karaoke y dijo que las canciones serian al azar.

Primero subieron Alice y Jasper que tuvieron que cantar like a virgin, con los chicos nos moríamos de la risa cómo cantaba Jasper.

Pasaron más personas y con bella reíamos de las canciones que les tocaban. Luego fue el turno de emmet y rosalie con single ladies, bella y yo nos quedamos sin aire por la risa que largamos cuando vimos bailando al oso.

Estuvimos charlando un rato cuando el presentador la escogió para cantar. A regañadientes subió al escenario rezando para que le tocara una canción más o menos decente.

Le toco cantar enchanted de Taylor Swift; La vi sonreír para mí y empezó a cantar

**Allí estaba otra vez esta noche  
forzando la risa, fingiendo sonrisas.  
El mismo lugar viejo, cansado, solitario.  
Paredes con falta de sinceridad  
Moviendo mis ojos y las vacantes  
se desvanecieron cuando vi tu cara.  
Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte.**

Tus ojos susurraron "¿Nos conocemos?"  
Al otro lado del cuarto, tu silueta  
empieza a recorrer su camino hacia mí.  
La alegre conversación comienza,  
contador de todas tus rápidas observaciones,  
como pasando notas en secreto  
Y fue agradable conocerte  
Todo lo que puedo decir es que estaba encantada de conocerte. 

Me acuerdo el día que la conocí, estaba en una reunión vecinal muy aburrida, cuando la vi no podía creer lo hermosa que era, recuerdo que me acerque a ella y me presente, pasamos toda la reunión hablando entre nosotros y con los chicos, cuando nos tuvimos que ir ella me dijo –nos vemos Edward, me alegro de haberte conocido-

**Esta noche es brillante, no la dejes ir.  
Estoy maravillada, ruborizándome hasta llegar a casa.  
Estaré siempre preguntándome si sabes que  
yo estaba encantada de conocerte.**

La persistente pregunta me mantuvo despierta  
2 am, ¿A quién amas? 

No me podía dormir después de regresar a casa, me invadían las preguntas y me pregunte toda la noche si ella sintió lo mismo que yo, si me quería, y muchas cosas más.

**Me pregunto hasta que estoy totalmente despierta.  
Ahora estoy dando vueltas,  
deseando que estuvieras a mi puerta  
La abriría y tu dirías:  
Fue encantador conocerte  
Lo único que sé es que estaba encantada de conocerte.**

Esta noche es brillante, no la dejes ir.  
Estoy maravillado, ruborizándome hasta llegar a casa.  
Estaré siempre preguntándome si sabes que  
esta noche es perfecta, no la dejes ir.  
Estoy maravillada, bailando sola.  
Estaré siempre preguntándome si sabes que  
estaba encantada de conocerte.

Esta es mi oración:  
que se trataba de la primera página  
y no de la línea donde la historia termina  
Mis pensamientos se harán eco de tu nombre  
hasta que yo te vuelva a ver.  
Estas son las palabras que contuve  
cuando me iba demasiado pronto:  
Yo estaba encantada de conocerte

Por favor, no te enamores de otra persona.  
Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti.  
Por favor, te enamores de otra persona.  
Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti. 

Me acuerdo que rece para que no te enamoraras de alguien más, que no tuvieras a alguien enamorado de ti que no fuera yo, hasta que mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando no me dejaste explicarme en la fiesta de Jasper.

**Esta noche es brillante, no la dejes ir.  
Estoy maravillado, ruborizándome hasta llegar a casa.  
Estaré siempre preguntándome si sabes que  
esta noche es perfecta, no la dejes ir.  
Estoy maravillada, bailando sola.  
Estaré siempre preguntándome si sabes que  
estaba encantada de conocerte.**

Por favor, te enamores de otra persona.  
Por favor, no tengas a alguien esperando por ti. 

Termino de cantar y se bajo del escenario vitoreada de aplausos, los chicos la felicitaron diciéndole un montón de elogios.

-estuviste fantástica- le dije sin palabras aunque me dolía el corazón, ella nunca se enamoraría de mi y tenía que empezar a aceptarlo.

Estuvimos charlando entre todos hasta las tres de la mañana cuando nos fuimos cada una a su respectiva casa.

Íbamos en el auto muy callados los dos, cuando bella me dijo que parara a un costado.

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunte cuando me detuve.

-es que quiero mostrarte algo pero si estas muy cansado te lo muestro luego- me dijo mirando por la ventana.

-no dale, muéstrame, ahora me entro la curiosidad-

-ok, arranca el auto y ve por la 55 recto- me dijo sonriendo

Cuando iba por la 55, me indico que doblara a la derecha en un sendero.

-ven bájate, tenemos que continuar a pie- me dijo

-ok-

Llevamos 20 minutos caminando cuando vi un pequeño parque, era hermoso y se veía mágico a la luz de la luna.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto bella

-si es precioso, ¿cómo lo encontraste?- le pregunte anonadado

-venia aquí cuando pensaba en ustedes, mayormente cuando pensaba en ti y en lo tonta que fui por alejarlos de mi vida- me dijo evitando mi mirada

-bella tranquila, eso ya paso ahora todo es como antes- le dije feliz de poder tenerla conmigo pero al mismo tiempo triste porque nunca seria correspondido.

-no Edward, ya nada es como antes, yo… eche todo a perder por no querer escucharte, si te hubiera dado la oportunidad todo sería diferente pero me equivoque y sé que te hago daño aunque no lo demuestres, lastime tu corazón y tu confianza y ahora es muy tarde, lo lamento Eddy- me dijo con voz rota, estaba llorando.

-bella no llores por favor, todos cometemos errores y tú arreglaste las cosas, ahora nos tienes a nosotros y siempre nos tuviste, como te dije en el hospital siempre estarás en mi mente eres mi mejor amiga y siempre querré cuidarte y ayudarte- le dije abrazándola y besando su frente.

-Edward contéstame algo… ¿te hago daño, es decir, que yo viva contigo y me veas todos los días te lastima?-

No sabía que contestarle, no quería mentirle pero no podía perderla otra vez.

-bella no digas tonteras yo te quiero mucho- le dije ignorando su pregunta y rezando porque lo dejara ahí.

-Edward Cullen te he hecho una pregunta, no me evites- me dijo acercándose y levantando su cara para mirarme pero quedo muy cerca de mí y no me pude resistir a besarla, lo hice involuntariamente.

La bese tratando de demostrar mis sentimientos, bella estaba paraliza por lo que la solté maldiciendo mis impulsos, acababa de cagarla.

-lo lamento bella, no debí besarte pero…- me corto cuando puso una mano en mi boca parando mi patética explicación.

-calla… ¿por qué me besaste?- me pregunto

-déjalo bella, vámonos a casa- le dije quería morirme en este momento.

-no Edward, vas a decirme por qué me besaste, me debes una explicación- argumento

Mierda ese era un buen argumento pero no quería que ella se alejara de mí.

-por favor dime que sin importar lo que te diga no te alejaras de mí- le suplique

-te lo prometo, dime- me dijo impaciente por mi respuesta

-yo… yo te amo… pero sé que tu no me correspondes así que no importa, quiero ser tu mejor amigo como antes olvida lo que siento- le dije mirando sus ojos que estaban un poco húmedos.

-tú me amas, porque me pides algo así, y no sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti así que no me pidas que ignore u olvide tus sentimientos…. Yo te amo y lamento todo el daño que cause pero…- la corte besándola de vuelta.

Se estaba volviendo una adicción besarla pero era una adicción que era placentera, muy placentera.

-basta bella, ambos nos amamos así que no hay nada más que decir-le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-te equivocas sola hay una cosa más por decir, te amo- me dijo dándome un beso.

-te amo, y te amare toda mi vida- le dije besándola.

De ahí, nos fuimos a nuestra casa y nos fuimos a descansar, soñé con la nueva vida que tendría junto a ella y sabía que estaríamos juntos por siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov bella

Estaba pensando en lo idiota y afortunada que era cuando sentí que golpeaban mi puerta, me acerque a abrirla y me encontré con un chico era alto como de 1,97 su pelo era rojo y sus ojos eran azules.

-hola bella- me dijo

-quien eres y como entraste aquí- le pregunte bastante asustada

-soy un ángel y vengo a proponerte algo- me dijo seriamente

-¿qué? Me estas tomando el pelo- le dije anonadada

-no, vengo a preguntarte una cosa- me dijo desplegando sus alas para que las viera.

-que cosa quieres- le pregunte

-te voy a dar una oportunidad para arreglar la situación con Edward, ¿quieres volver 10 años atrás?-

Lo estaba considerando muy seriamente que pasaba si Edward no me quería en ese entonces o no se pasaba otra situación por la cual tendríamos que separarnos.

-si quiero- dije rezando para que todo saliera como lo esperaba

-bien bella mucha suerte- me dijo y desapareció.

Me acosté tratando de dormir pensando que estaba loca. En eso sentí un tirón y todo se volvió negro y aparecí en el salón cuando Jesica decía

-atención damas y caballeros, debo hacer un anuncio especial… como todos saben Edward es considerado uno de los chicos más sexy del colegio; el anuncio es que a pesar de las muchas admiradoras de Edward, hay una que no se puede ignorar… sube bella y admite que amas a Edward como le acabas de decir a Ángela – me dijo mirándome venenosamente para su sorpresa subí y dije:

-está bien Jesica lo admito amo a Edward, pero tengo la decencia de no tirármele arriba cada vez que pasa-

Me baje de allí y busque a Edward, cuando lo encontré me acerque y lo bese, nos empezamos a besar como si el mundo se acabara mañana.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos miramos a los ojos y escuchamos el grito de emmet diciendo al fin y los chicos que decían cosas como dios pensé que nos haríamos viejos esperando esto y otros chicos solo gritaban cosas obscenas.

Edward me saco de allí y nos sentamos en el cordón de la vereda.

-como sabias que estoy enamorado de ti- me pregunto Edward dándome un beso

-no me creerás si te lo cuento- le dije

-inténtalo- dijo besándome con pasión

SE QUE ES CORTO PERO ASI QUEDO... DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO ¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON?


End file.
